[unreadable] [unreadable] This is a proposal to continue funding of the research Training Program in Environmental Toxicology. Established in 2000 to help recruit new scientists into this important discipline, the Program educates pre- and postdoctoral trainees in reproductive, developmental and endocrine toxicology. Outstanding new faculty members will join the Program as preceptors, resulting in a total of 14 members from six departments (Animal Sciences, Chemistry, Crop Sciences, Food Science and Human Nutrition, Molecular and Integrative Physiology and Veterinary Biosciences) in three colleges (Liberal Arts and Sciences, Agriculture, Consumer and Environmental Sciences and Veterinary Medicine). Research disciplines range from neurobehavioral effects of environmental endocrine disruptors to molecular toxicology of the estrogen receptor. The 14 preceptors are a subset of a larger group of 35 faculties who participate in the interdisciplinary Environmental Toxicology Program. This Program, in existence since the 1980s, focuses on training doctoral students from a wide range of disciplines in Environmental Toxicology. The Program includes a weekly seminar series and a broad range of graduate level courses in toxicology. In addition to their departmental requirements, all postdoctoral trainees will take basic toxicology and at least one other advanced toxicology course related to their field of study. Postdoctoral trainees will conduct independent research in toxicology. All trainees attend weekly toxicology research seminars, participate in the toxicology journal club and take a course on research ethics in toxicology. Trainees will be required to present and discuss their research in the seminar and strongly encouraged to present their research at national meetings. Preference will be given to pre-doctoral trainees in their first or second year. Selection will be based on academic success, relevance of proposed research to Program goals and commitment to toxicology. This effort to recruit under-represented minorities will continue. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]